


Sealed with a Kiss

by trickytrinket



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Flight Attendants, Hate to Love, Living Together, Meet-Cute, Melbourne, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a short break from his hectic shooting schedule, Michael Fassbender decided to come to Melbourne . Little did he know, he was going to share his apartment with Lilith Anderson -- a woman who would either made his life there a living hell or maybe change his life in an unimaginable way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Another new story from me, this time it's Fassbender as the lead character. It just happened and I decided to give it a go. Tell me what you think. Cheers!

There was no other occupant in this apartment aside from herself, so Lilith was on high alert when she found the door was unlocked. Stepping inside her apartment, she was even more surprised to see that someone had already turned the light on – praying to God that it was indeed someone who did that for her, rather than something unexplainable.

Clutching her umbrella on her right hand, more than ready to weaponised it, Lilith made her way through her living room. Still finding no one around her, Lilith chose to let this matter go. Maybe her host, Roxanne, was here earlier today and remembered to turn on the light before leaving the premise. Lilith strode towards her room, wanting no more than a quick bath and a slumber, but then she saw her fridge’s door opened wide. In front of it, there was someone who was busy scrounging for food, completely oblivious to the slender girl who was ready to explode anytime soon.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Startled with Lilith’s voice, the man stumbled backwards. Knocking down a cup as the result, spilling its content all over the floorboard, “Jesus Christ,”

“Sorry, mate. I am no Jesus, nor am I Christ,” Lilith was amused with his behaviour. It appeared the feelings are mutual, he did not expecting someone to enter this flat either. The mysterious man was still composing himself, or saving his dignity, and Lilith took this time to have a closer look at this intruder. Through his see-through white t-shirt, his ripped body was hard to ignore. And there’s his rouge face, with his square-shaped jaw also his unkempt brown hair.

“Now I know who you are, Michael Fassbender,” Lilith spoke as his identity sank in, “The real question now is why you are here? Oh and you owe me bubble tea,” She added, pointed to the now wasted drink.

“I am here because I saw your listing on the internet. And what is bubble tea?” Michael responded. The petite woman was nowhere in sight now and she returned with a mop and bucket on her hand.

Lilith shoved them into Michael’s face causing the man to quirk his eyebrow. Daring her, even deep down he knew what she was going to ask him to do, “We’ll have more discussion after you clean up that mess.”

Michael did as he was told. Judging by her response at his presence, this woman will kick him out in less than five minutes.

Once he was finished, Michael offered Lilith a handshake, “We haven’t properly introduced. I’m Michael, Michael Fassbender.”

“Lilith Anderson. To be frank, Michael, I didn’t put this apartment on the internet.”

“I saw this place on a shared accommodation website then I’ve been exchanging email with someone named Roxanne before I agreed to rent this place for several months,” Michael explained, trying to clear the misunderstanding between them.

With her hand on her hips, Lilith huffed, “Roxanne is the owner of this place. But I thought she took it down since I had signed a contract to rent this place for a year. Did she mention anything about me?”

“Well, she did say something about sharing this apartment with someone but she didn’t mention about the reaction I’d be getting,” Already making himself at home, Michael sat atop of the kitchen table.

“Roxanne didn’t tell me about this. I should call her now,” Lilith was about to reach her mobile phone from her bag when she was aware of the time of the day, “It’s almost midnight.”

“I guess we have to sort things by ourselves then. So, back to my first question, Lilith, what is bubble tea? Is that the drink I spilled on accident?” Michael’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

His befuddlement almost sent Lilith to laugh out loud, “It’s tea with milk, Michael. It’s that simple, really. And that gross looking thingies that put you off is the bobba. It’s made from tapioca. They’re chewy and very delicious. It should have been my dessert. No thanks to you, Mr. Fassbender.”

“How do you know about me?”

“You’re Magneto. Do you honestly think I won’t recognise you? A girl who live in the country where the actors who play Thor and Wolverine were born?” Lilith could not decide whether he’s playing dumb or he wasn’t acting at all, “Besides I used to have a part-time job at a cinema.”

“Are you working now? Or are you still studying?” Michael asked as he had a second look at Lilith. She was quite tall for a woman, probably around 5 feet 7 inches. But her fair complexion, that round green eyes, and her messy auburn hair set her apart from the other women he had ever met. And her earlier reaction after she found out she was going to have share the apartment with him was intriguing – to say the least.

With an exasperated sighed, Lilith cursed, “For fuck’s sake. I don’t know what’s wrong with you people but I’m not a student. It must be the look, isn’t it? Way younger than my real age. I have my ID to prove it that it’s been years since my university year. And to answer your question, I am currently finishing my training to be a flight attendant. Now my question is what brings you here, Michael?”

Hearing this revelation, Michael let out a whistle before replying to her question, “Short break from the routine.”

“Tired of life?”

His eyes wandered from the woman in front of him to his surroundings. This apartment was rather bland for his taste, with white and crème dominating its interior, but it had that sense of warmness. The one that made you feel welcome and home. Michael squint his eyes, taken a back with her words.

“Excuse me?”

“When a man is tired of London, he is tired of life. I know you live in London so it seems like a fair assumption,” Lilith gave a nonchalant shrug.

“You need to stop it with your assumption, Lilith. I am just taking a long-deserved vacation.”

“To the land Down Under?”

“I’ve heard it’s a terrific place. I like it here so far. If only I can find a beer to spend my night on the balcony while looking at the sea.”

“I don’t drink,” Lilith shook her head.

Michael didn’t believe her confession. His eyes bulged out, “Like ever?”

“Yeah. I don’t like the taste and my stomach can’t handle it.”

“Is there any pubs around?” Michael enquired more.

Lilith pointed randomly at the window, intending to show him the area outside the apartment, “About 15 minutes walk down the road.”

“I should try it. So, am I allowed to stay in this apartment now?”

Lilith shifted her weight between her feet. Maybe Roxanne would support her decision and totally on board with her kicking this guy out of her place, “It’s her decision, not mine. She’s the host. Maybe I will call her tomorrow. It’s late now.”

Knowing she finally agreed to let him stay at the apartment, Michael could not help but to bounce on his feet, “Splendid!”

Lilith had to take several steps back. Personal space could be a serious issue with this man, “I don’t care who you are, Michael. Here we’re roommates and I do expect us to respect each other. You should also take care of your own mess, no loitering around.”

“Promised,” Michael lifted his fingers, creating a peace sign.

Tapping her chin with her perfectly manicured finger, Lilith tried hard to remember what they had to sort out before getting into this whole shared house scenario, “When I have the time, I usually cook something up for dinner. Do you cook, Michael?”

Michael hesitated for a second, “I am not a master but at least I know the basic. My dad runs a restaurant in Ireland.”

“Cool. Maybe you’ll help by chopping and stuffs then you do the dishes later?” Lilith suggested. It’s not like Michael would end up cutting one of his fingers, or several. A son of a restaurant owner sure knew his way around the kitchen.

“Sounds great to me.”

Satisfied with his cooperation, Lilith held up her index finger. Catching the attention of the Irish once more, “I don’t want any noise above 11 PM. If you want to bring a girl home, or more than one girl – whatever suits you, please warn me beforehand so I can buy earplugs on my way home.”

At this newfound accusation from Lilith, Michael smirked, moving closer to her, “Is that what you think of me, Lilith? A lothario?”

Sensing he was getting nearer, Lilith took a step back, “Maybe,” She wanted to slap her own head for not being convincing enough.

Michael’s smirk grew wider, flashing his sharky grin. He stopped mere inches from Lilith. Seemingly commanding in his nature, his voice dropped an octave lower. His accented voice now became more irresistible than before as he whispered with his sultry tone, “Sure, I’ll let you know. Maybe you’ll change your mind and decide to join us, Lilith.”

Lilith was no innocent; she had had her fair-share of men trying to hit on her – some worked out well, others did not. But being at the receiving end of Michael Fassbender’s flirtation was something else entirely. That man was in control of his charm, he could switch it on and off in a heartbeat, and to be honest Lilith was flustered, laughing nervously.

Before Michael had the chance to enjoy the effect he had on her, Lilith snapped out of her trance. Whirling her body around, she decided it’s time to show that man who was in charge in this place. She whirled around, stomping on his feet then pat Michael on his cheek, “I believe you don’t want to spend your first night in Melbourne on the street. So I suggest you to shut your mouth and goodnight, roommate,” with that Lilith left Michael, making her way to her room. Ignoring the fact that Michael was still wincing in pain, and would end up with a swollen thumb tomorrow morning.


End file.
